


Obsession

by Psehunjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psehunjeno/pseuds/Psehunjeno
Relationships: Nojun
Kudos: 5





	Obsession

▹诺俊  
▹上篇写不下去的原因是，nn开不好che，知识匮乏，hhhhhh，tmd，dbq，hhhhhh  
▹xxj文笔  
▹瞎写的，别骂

*女性瘾者黄仁珺（不是）

黄仁珺，25周岁，外企白领，职场菜鸟，NJ公司入职第三年，性别女，爱好男。

最近的愿望：做爱。

21岁之前黄仁珺是个母胎solo，别说做爱了接吻都不会，她意识里的接吻就是把我的嘴巴贴到你的嘴巴上，她以为的发生关系就是我和你躺在一个床上，毫不夸张。

这种“无知”截止到遇到她的前任之前。

女人都喜欢渣男，不可置否。

知道女孩子为什么会喜欢渣男嘛，因为他完全能get到你想要的点。

遇到前任的时候黄仁珺觉得她终于遇到了真爱，他帅、贴心、和自己有共同话题，反正他就是黄仁珺心目中男朋友该有的样子。

所以当了二十一年处女的黄仁珺，在认识前任一周都不到的时间就被拿下了。

做爱前黄仁珺问前任，你爱我麽。

前任说，爱。

黄仁珺说，你想要我麽。

前任说，你说呢。

黄仁珺说，你会娶我麽。

前任说，当然。

结果麽，很明显，前任麽。

21岁的黄仁珺还是太年轻。

你说过牵了手就算约定，但亲爱的那并不是爱情。

但黄仁珺确实是前任谈的时间最长的一任，两年半，行，可能是馋她身子吧。

分手的时候前任说，其实没想到能处这么久，因为黄仁珺真的好到让他想好好恋爱一次。

和黄仁珺分手确实有罪恶感，但他管不住自己，也管不住鸡儿了，毕竟家花在美也没有野花香，男人的天性。

前任是渣，但和黄仁珺在一起的时候没有做过对不起她的事，就是分手的时候有些决绝罢了。

黄仁珺到不是忘不了前任，没什么大不了的，哪个女生还没遇到过渣男呢。

但是前任真的是带给过她两年多的快乐，性方面。

痴迷性到不是因为前任，算个开发吧…

黄仁珺不知道自己会痴迷于性，还是处女之前甚至对性一点兴趣都没有。

也算不上痴迷，反正就是正常成年女性的需求，可能她太久没做过，所以显得有点渴望做爱。

想要得到一点安慰、一点温暖。

有时会感到兴奋，那是一种没法克制的欲望。

有的时候会感到子宫蠕动，好像一定要有男人的器官才能解决。

有时月事前夕就会有冲动。

有时在想象中会出现异性的器官。

有时阴部会有节奏的抽动，可能这就是性欲的感觉吧。

其实想做爱很简单，找个男朋友就行了麽。

可黄仁珺想，手机不好玩麽，星不好追麽，自己还不稳当，真的懒得再重新往别人身上花心思了，累人…

她现在只想要个稳定的情感状态，目前最靠谱的好像就是单身。

不用把时间和生命都用来求证某个人爱不爱我这个问题上，什么事儿也没心思干。

既然目前不想恋爱，没有合适的，约个炮不就行了。

黄仁珺不是没这么想过，这是她的Plan A，但这个念头很快就被她打消了。

长得丑的不行，长得不够一米八的不行，有肚子没腹肌的不行，头型她不喜欢的不行，不爱干净的不行，爱抽烟嘴臭臭的不行，不会穿搭的不行，爱说脏话的不行，太直男的不行，光顾着自己爽的不行…

不知道她是想找炮友，还是想干嘛…

反正黄仁珺真的事儿超多一女的。

外加外貌协会深度患者。

约炮是有点难了，黄仁珺又想到了能满足自己渴望的plan B — 自慰。

黄仁珺什么都不会，但是在这个互联网时代，找点片源、搭个梯子、上个p站对黄仁珺这个从小就追星的人来说一点也不难学。

为了更接近于实战，黄仁珺还偷偷摸摸的在某宝上掏了一堆“小玩具”。

蠕动伸缩的、伸缩舌吸的、伸缩抽动的、加热恒温的、麻酥震动的、舌头刮摩的…

不懂什么样的好，就多买了点，长相过于逼真的除外，太恶心了…

还有她喜欢的草莓味道的… 润滑剂。

万事俱备的一个晚上，黄仁珺洗好澡光溜溜的钻进了被子里，找片。

怎么还有码…

男优好丑，呕…

头发好非主流，rb审美果然…

咦，怎么搞得哪都是，好恶心…

看起来一点也不爽，叫的好假…

这个姿势能舒服麽…

这样不累麽…

胸这么小，不会是未成年吧…

rb男性鸡儿都这么small 麽…

黄仁珺就这么打开、看没几分钟又关上了几十个视频。

真不知道她是想看片自慰，还是来做a*v鉴赏的。

黄仁珺虽然渴望做爱、想自慰，但是她不光事儿超多一女的，她还有自己的性癖。

喜欢多接吻，喜欢被亲胸。

喜欢前戏长一些，不喜欢上来就干的。

最好边干边吸奶，那样会让她很爽。

虽然她还没有阴道gc过，但她知道怎么样自己会舒服一些。

最后如此反复的切视频，终于找到了一个她还看的过去的。

黄仁珺耳朵里戴着耳机，用细长的手轻轻揉捏自己的丰盈，乳头被夹在她的两个手指的指缝里，没揉弄几下乳头就变得媚红，硬硬的挺在指缝之间。

抓过床头柜的草莓润滑，纤手一路向下，凉凉的液体挤在被揉开的两片软肉和下面的小洞上。

在众多按摩棒中随意拿了一个按开档位，放在了阴蒂上。

阴蒂gc来的快，按摩棒才震动了一会儿，她就觉感受到了电击般的快感。

最后爽到尿出来的时候，按摩棒也一直在阴蒂上，自慰完的黄仁珺，下身变得更加空荡荡的，更加渴望着什么。

Plan B也没有坚持多久。

因为黄仁珺每次自慰完都会觉得恶心，像是短暂欢愉过后漫长的索然无味。

还有就是黄仁珺从来没把按摩器放进去过，虽然她知道那些都是肉感、橡胶的制品不会弄伤自己。

可能那里需要的不是冰冷的人工按摩棒，而是真实的、炙热的男人肉*棒吧。

于是又有了Plan C。

运动锻炼会短期降低性欲。

因为性欲由睾酮引起的，肌肉强化训练，可以减少血液睾酮的浓度。

黄仁珺也不知道什么意思，反正度娘是这么说的。

所以黄仁珺又决定去健身了。

不得不说NJ不愧是世界五百强的外企公司，员工福利还是不错的，公司还提供员工健身的健身房，真的很不错！

休息日黄仁珺穿着新买的健身服准备去公司健身房健身。

健身服上身是粉色的运动内衣，外加粉色的外套，下身是超级贴身的弹力运动裤。

其实黄仁珺不是为了分散注意力从来没想过真的来健身，她的身材真的很好，前凸后翘、小腹平坦、双腿笔直，173的个子，虽说没有健身的人身材那么紧实，但绝对不差。

但她没想过健身不是因为她漂亮、身材好，是因为她懒…

虽然每年新年目标里都有“要健身“！但要不是为了分散  
注意力，这个目标肯定还会出现在下一年的目标里。

黄仁珺真的超有拖延症一女的…

黄仁珺从来没有去健过身，所以她也不会知道公司有两个健身房，更不会知道vip健身房和员工健身房面对着面。

虽然门口清晰的标着vip，但黄仁珺光顾着低头拉运动内衣的领子，胸都快漏出来了… 不是内衣小，是她的胸真的大，结果没办法又把外套的拉链全部拉上了，一点也没看见vip标识。

不愧是NJ啊！运动设备看起来这么高级！！

怎么没有人啊？？好安静嗷。

不管了，自己先练练吧。

当黄仁珺正跟固定的深蹲杠铃较劲的时候，李帝努刚从更衣室换了运动服出来。

“救命！救命！”

李帝努正在好奇他回来的消息怎么这么快就被出卖的时候，传来的声音打断了他的思绪，他快速的朝着黄仁珺跑过去。

“啊！！谢谢啊，活过来了，差点把我压死。”

黄仁珺被从杠铃下救下来才抬头看一眼李帝努。

李帝努上身穿着白色的无袖背心，结实的胳膊漏在外面，运动的效果很明显，不过上衣好像不太宽松，因为隐约的能看见他的胸肌、腹肌和人鱼线。

不愧是NJ，供给员工免费的健身房就挺壕的了，竟然还给配健身教练！！健身教练指导用额外花钱麽？？算了，这么帅的教练就算花钱也值了！！

黄仁珺真的脑洞超多一女的…

“你在做什么呢？”

李帝努本来想说，谁告诉你我回来的？谁告诉你我在这的，你是哪家的大小姐？你想干嘛？

但不能有失他的身份和风度，所以问出了这么句话。

“教练，我今天第一次来，不知道从哪开始练，哈哈。”

教练？？这丫头不认识他？？还是装的？？

“你想练什么？”

她要想玩儿，陪她玩儿会好了，李帝努眼睛弯起来，笑着问她。

“呃… 屁股？腹肌？都可以。”

她总不能跟人说自己来分散注意力，分散性欲的吧…

还有，教练笑起来更tm帅了…

“啊，那你这个杠铃也太重了吧，我给你换一个。”

李帝努给黄仁珺换了一个轻一点的深蹲杠铃帮她摆姿势。

李帝努靠近黄仁珺的时候她闻到一股好闻的味道。

是她闻不出牌子的檀香木冷香。

“教练你用的什么牌子的香水？”

黄仁珺看起来好像真的很认真的在问他。

“我洗过澡了啊？可能是我肉的味道吧～”

“是嘛？好好闻嗷～”

谁会对第一次见的女生说这是我的体香啊，那肯定是在调情啊，只有黄仁珺没有眼力见…

还以为李帝努多矜持，果然黄仁珺长得够漂亮…

李帝努继续给黄仁珺摆姿势。

深蹲的时候腰背要保持直线，李帝努跟黄仁珺礼貌的示意了一下大手摸上黄仁珺的肩膀。

“你下蹲的时候，腰和腿部肌肉要用力嗷，不然很容易伤到。”

“怎么用力啊？？”

“用力的时候，肌肉会收紧，腹部用力。”

李帝努说着手从黄仁珺的肩部往下去摸黄仁珺的腹部。

可能是两个人的视线都对着镜子，李帝努也没在意，手就顺着感觉往下找。

运动内衣虽然也有胸垫，但毕竟不是正规内衣，黄仁珺的乳肉没有了束缚有些向下坠，童颜巨乳的烦恼…

李帝努碰到黄仁珺下乳的时候怔了一下，视线嗖的从镜子上收回来，大手连忙向下附上黄仁珺平坦的小腹，然后还尴尬的咳了两声…

黄仁珺正忙着跟肩膀上的杠铃作斗争，根本一点也没有注意到李帝努的反应。

“教练，硬了麽？”

“？？？”

“教练！！我腹部用上力了，硬了麽，可以了麽？？”

黄仁珺维持这一个姿势快累死了，教练竟然还在那里走神！！

“可以了可以了，歇一会吧。”

李帝努差点说出自己的真实感受…

李帝努又带着黄仁珺练了一会，运动完还带着黄仁珺做了会拉伸，还特别好的跟她说，运动完一定要拉伸，不然第二天身体会很酸。

黄仁珺：教练好温柔！！好贴心！！

黄仁珺只知道度娘上说锻炼会短期让性欲减弱。

但度娘还说，停止训练后睾酮值消耗减少，存量就多，性欲会蹭强，女性提高较为明显…

黄仁珺练完边洗澡边想。

长得帅，比她高半头多，腹肌看起来好像是六块的，头型是她最喜欢的清爽顺毛，练完还摆放了半天器材，看起来就很爱干净，不但没有臭臭的味道，而且还好香好好闻，好温柔…

食色性也。

其实黄仁珺看到李帝努那张脸的时候，其它的好像都没那么重要了。

可能是性激素的影响，或是黄仁珺本来就想。

今天不但Plan C 施行了，Plan A也有戏。

其实黄仁俊没有什么心眼，也不会勾引人。

但她洗完澡站在李帝努面前，因为刚洗完澡潮红的小脸蛋，刚洗完草草的吹了头、套着个吊带就着急跑出来了。

“教练你忙麽？”

“现在不忙。”

“教练你有女朋友麽。”

“没有。”

“嗷，那太好了。”

李帝努看着黄仁珺潮红的小脸，还没完全吹干的湿发，快要涌出上衣的乳肉，她一定不知道自己多诱惑…

虽然是夏天穿吊带也没有问题，可这个正常的吊带被她  
穿起来就显得太贴身了、又异常sq…

可是她问问题的小脸又一脸单纯…

自己没有女朋友她说太好了，什么意思？要谈恋爱麽，这么直接的？但她看起来确实是不认识自己的样子…

“你跟我说清楚一点，否则我怕我猜错。”

“教练…”

“你说，我在听。”

“我可以和你约炮麽？”

“？？？？？？”


End file.
